Many persons who undergo orthopedic operations on the foot may, in the recuperative stage, be allowed to walk, so as to avoid more complete incapacitation, so long as they wear a special orthopedic shoe for protection, and also use crutches, walkers or such other equipment which may be indicated in their particular circumstances. One very common feature of such shoes is that the shoe sole is thick, stiff and rigid, in order to either inhibit or to completely prevent flexure of the foot itself, in the event the user has experienced bone fractures or sinew or ligament damage. One difficulty commonly experienced by such persons is that while they may be able to walk with the aid of the special shoe and such other supports as may be necessary, they suffer considerable throbbing pain in the foot and leg while in a sitting position if the foot is allowed to rest at floor level. Also, if they have also undergone injury or surgery requiring immobilization of the knee, they may be unable to lower the foot to the floor. Much of the pain, in the first instance, can be alleviated by maintaining the foot in a position elevated well above the floor, and in the second instance, such elevation is of course required at all times. If the person is relatively active, and moves about from place to place with considerable frequency, the desirability or necessity of finding a support for elevating the foot above the floor when in a sitting position presents considerable problems. A suitable support may in many cases simply not be available, and even if available may not be of precisely the desired height. A special leg rest which is built into or attached to the shoe itself, and hence is always available for use whenever needed, would obviously be a useful device having wide applicability under many varying circumstances.